<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftershocks by NatalieRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779573">Aftershocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan'>NatalieRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 2, Found Family, Gen, In the Hands of the Enemy, Jack Whump, Team as Family, Whump, Whumptober 2020, mild whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This was not how Mac planned to spend Christmas Eve. In retrospect he shouldn't have been surprised, because with the propensity of him and his partner getting assignments close to the holidays adding him and his partner in the mix with said assignments was a recipe for a disaster. Only this year they had someone else with them as well. It was Riley. And she and Jack had some pretty rough things to patch up before they could celebrate Christmas as a family.<em></em></em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftershocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today’s day prompt is: In the hands of the enemy with the three sub-prompts of “Pick who dies”, Collars and Kidnapped. When I first saw this prompt my head immediately went ooooh, the 1x11 ep. But I didn’t want to write a long fic about them being kept in custody, and I’m aware that things could have gone way worse than them being sent home by what I assume it was New Year’s Eve? (Can’t remember the details exactly). And also I couldn’t resist not to add Jack’s hurt hand because man, that was a serious burn there, he was practically electrocuted. <br/>Thanks go once again to SabbyStarlight and N1ghtashade for the help. N1ghtshade also beta’d the story. Any remaining mistakes are my own. Also, thanks thistle for the title as well ;) <br/>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was not how Mac planned to spend Christmas Eve. In retrospect he shouldn't have been surprised, because with the propensity of him and his partner getting assignments close to the holidays adding him and his partner in the mix with said assignments was a recipe for a disaster. Only this year they had someone else with them as well. It was Riley. And she and Jack had some pretty rough things to patch up before they could celebrate Christmas as a family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, and the actual patch up that was going to happen sooner or later, because Jack definitely needed that hand to be looked at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ideally Mac would do it on their plane ride back home. Except they were a little bit tied up. Literally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack huffed next to him as he was being ziptied and the guy currently securing said ziptie didn't give a fuck that Jack was hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was because of Jack that World War III was prevented. Mac was going to take credit for his creation and yes, Riley did the hacking. But it was Jack that without too much thought closed his fist to close the circuit and thus getting electrocuted.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of slightly burned flash, that wasn't as bad as it could have been, permeated the air and Mac was getting nauseous with the thought of that combined with other issues Jack could have as a result from the electrocution and his brain coming up with things he didn't want to be thinking about, wasn't pleasant. At all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were being manhandled and one of the guards pushed Jack roughly in front of him, without any reason and Mac saw red. He pushed against his own restraints and got an elbow for his efforts. That shut him up for the moment and he stopped squirming, but he was ready to go absolutely feral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was on edge. Ever since the elevator and Riley going off at Jack about trust and practically revealing Mac as her source. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but that led to them being jumped at and practically had to improvise the saving from doomsday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley was eerily quiet as they were being led to what Mac guessed was going to be a cell. They did just illegally enter Chinese Central Intelligence and if that wasn't enough, they hacked the system to stop the missile and knocked out and fooled some of the guys working there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac knew that things could be worse. They could have been gunned down or worse, Mac shuddered at just the thought.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Mac also hoped Patty would call and make things right. And then reap them a new one for being reckless and for being her "most prone to accidental shooting or capture" agents. Her words, not Mac's. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were being brought into the cell, Mac was reminded of Bishop Correctional that happened not so long ago and he shuddered at the thought of having to spend time in another cell. But it beat being dead, so he counted his blessings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which he needed, because he was about to do something crazy and he crossed his fingers he wasn't elbowed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around when they were placed inside the cell and with a bit of grumbling, released from the bonds, and touched one of the guards to get his attention.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, uh, I know this is weird, but, could you maybe get me something to tend his hand with? And some water?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard looked at him with a non-descriptive look on his face and left with the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That went well. Better than I expected." Jack spoke for the first time after they were caught and Mac giggled hysterically. The last few days were catching up with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, man. I'm just lucky he didn't elbow me again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About that. That was stupid. What got into ya'?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack's Texas accent was becoming more prominent, and Mac knew that it came out stronger when Jack was either in pain or exhausted. Which could be both in this case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your hand okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Don't worry 'bout it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You used your own hand to close the circuit, Jack. Of course I'm worrying." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac stopped pacing and sat next to Jack on the bench. Riley was sitting further than them and looked a bit lost in her head. Mac noticed Jack was gearing up to say something, but refrained himself from doing it when he glanced at Riley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac could feel the tension that was still present in both of them. He wished he had a magic wand that he could use to make things better. He also knew Jack would downplay everything with Riley in the room. It really did feel like a father and daughter had a big fight over something they both had disagreed on, but couldn't find a way together back to each other and to solve things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac could see a lot of Jack in Riley in the way she was stubborn and refusing to back down. Jack was a lot like that in the early days in the Sandbox and it followed him as they became partners in DXS as well as the Phoenix; when he was like a dog with a bone and didn't give up until Mac spilled all of what hurt or how he felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley yawned and on a second look, she seemed tired. They all were, but Mac guessed she didn't sleep well for a few weeks now, with fear for her mom's life and hiding it from all of them. Jack was still glancing at her and tried to hide it. He was tired and hurting so he didn't do it subtly, but Mac left him believe that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay, Riles?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley looked even more tired when she looked up at Mac. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Jack this time, and Mac pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache. If there was one more explosive argument, they ran the risk to be thrown somewhere else and the last thing Mac wanted was for them to cause another ruckus.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Riley was surprisingly not irritated by Jack's question. Mac knew that Jack trusted Riley, but what he was truly bothered about was her not telling him that she was in trouble. Jack wanted to fix things in the last four months, desperately trying to gain back her trust, that he was truly surprised when they learned about Riley and what she did to save her mom. For all that Mac was the one with the issues (he was well aware of it, thank you very much), Jack had his own that he never showed on the surface. And if you didn't know him as well as Mac did, then you would have missed them altogether. He was afraid that one of these days Mac or Riley would decide they don't want him around and Jack was the best at taking care for the others, but when it came to him he wasn't thinking much unless there was a situation where they almost died or were taken from him; it was then when it hit Jack that he didn't want to be left alone either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac had a moment of epiphany where he realized that as much as he needed Jack in his life, Jack needed him as much. Coming back for him in the Sandbox, following him to LA, getting a job together with him, taking care when Mac was out for the count. It all made sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Mac knew better than to compare his situation with Riley, because it would be like a jealous sibling fighting for the parent's attention. Especially since Mac knew how capable Jack was of loving people and giving them a shot if they earned his trust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it shouldn't have come as a surprise that Jack would be hurt as much as he was when Riley didn't say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure, Jack." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley smiled and Mac saw the exact moment when Jack relaxed and smiled back. Mac had no idea if she started to realize that as well, but for the first time in months she was smiling honestly and didn't try to cover it with snark or jabs on Jack's expense. Especially since Jack was the overprotective dad as always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could go to sleep. It's not like we have somewhere to be anytime soon." Jack drawled and Mac was sure his partner was well on the path to sleep as well, he just didn't know it, yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good idea. Perhaps I can catch some z's. Wake me up when there's new development." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac nodded and with that Riley closed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac counted the breaths and minutes and when he was sure that she was asleep and Jack would feel comfortable talking without anyone there to listen in, he turned to face his partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, tell me how you feel. For real this time, none of that bullshit macho thing you have going on when Riley is around." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack opened his mouth, undoubtedly to protest what Mac said, but Mac raised his hand to stop him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were just electrocuted, and while we couldn't have spared time, still it was stupid what you did. What if it was more serious than a burn, huh? Then what were we going to do?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, hoss. I know it was. It was what I thought of working the best at that moment. Not my brightest moment, gotta admit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are damn right it wasn't your brightest moment. You almost gave me a heart attack when you started seizing from the electricity coursing through your body." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm truly sorry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you are. And I know that it was an impulsive decision considering what happened earlier. I'm not blaming you, if I was in your position I'd probably do something far more stupid." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That you would. You always have the craziest ideas." Jack grinned and that put Mac's mind at peace, at least for the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just promise me, next time you will try something else first before you do something like put your life in danger." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked at Mac with a nondescript look in his eyes and then reached a hand that Mac intercepted and squeezed in reassurance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are starting to sound like me. This is exactly what I'd say to you if you pulled a stunt like I just did." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"True. Oh my God, I'm starting to turn into you. It's like a weird scenario where the kid turns out to be a copy of-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac caught himself just in time before he blurted something and ruined the moment. Jack looked at him fondly, and Mac could feel his cheeks heat up from what he left hanging in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feeling's mutual, kid." It was Jack that squeezed Mac's hand now and it was good to know Mac didn't fuck up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The key turned into the lock of their cell and Jack released Mac's hand to instinctively close around his hip for the gun that wasn't there. Even hurt and captured, Jack was always on high alert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac braced himself for what waited for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man around Mac's height with greying hair and in a sharp suit entered the room. Riley didn't even stir and it was a testament to the toll this mission took on her that she didn't wake up immediately. She was also still training. If Mac and Jack were in that situation, the lightest sound would have pushed them on their feet. Unless they were badly injured and they couldn't.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man approached them and Mac huddled closer to Jack. Jack moved towards him as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, gentlemen, I think you know who I am." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac saw Jack nod. They were facing the Director of China Central Intelligence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have spoken with your director. And I know that you only did your job, but you still trespassed. You came into my agency illegally. However, you stopped international incident with your quick thinking. And you stopped us from getting into one more beef with you Americans."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac could feel Jack snorting next to him  and shaking slightly when the man said "beef". He would have as well, but he didn't want to call the attention on them more than it actually was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We negotiated your release, on the condition that if next time you have a mission in China, you will announce your presence. Otherwise the consequences would be more severe. Understood." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both answered simultaneously.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man gestured at one of the guards and it was the same one Mac asked for supplies. He left a first aid kit next to Mac on the bench and three water bottles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Consider this a sign of good will for what you did. Your transport is to be scheduled shortly. Thank you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the door closed behind them, this time without being locked, Mac exhaled in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did not expect that." Jack whispered, like he was afraid if he spoke out loud he'd break a spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we have worked with Thornton for so long now, we shouldn't be surprised. I know we've had close calls, but I do not want to get on her bad side." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never." Jack sounded shaken enough that Mac shuddered despite having his jacket on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, they at least brought me a well equipped kit. Can I have your hand, please?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack knew better than to argue so he extended his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew you were an honest guy. Asking for my hand. But shouldn't that involve wooking and courting first?" Jack winked and Mac howled in laughter before he reigned it in. He didn't want to wake up Riley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that what you meant to say was wooing, and thank you, good Sir, I pride myself with being honorable." Mac replied, completed with an English accent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Jack's turn to laugh and thus he was further distracted as Mac worked on the burn, carefully applying topical ointment on the burn and dressed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you ever tease me about my accent again, hoss, I'll remind you of this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Understood." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Mac put things back in the box, he uncapped one of the bottles and handed it to Jack, before opening one for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He downed almost the whole thing at once.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've earned yourself a visit to Medical with this one." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww, hoss, I thought you forgot about that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac glared daggers at Jack and Jack actually looked like a scolded child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is serious, Jack. Electrocution can lead to heart problems, brain problems, shortness of breath and temporary blindness. Please don't make me drag your ass when we get home." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You won't have to. I'll do it. I'll do all the tests." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac took a deep breath. The only thing they could do was wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was oddly quiet next to him. Mac expected Jack to start spinning a tale to pass the time. It was odd to see Jack so calm and not talkative all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's really bothering you, Jack?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack turned his head and Mac was alarmed to see unshed tears swimming in Jack's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nothing, bud. Just thinking." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack sighed and Mac saw one of the tears finally make its way down Jack's cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thinking about my choices. If I could have done something differently than I did with Diane. If that was what cost me Riley as well." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it makes you feel any better, I think she is coming around. Give her a little bit of time and she'll forgive you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure. And if you wait until we are home and settled in before you two talk about this, you'll see she is just trying to protect herself and she has forgiven you already, but it's holding onto that stubbornness she probably picked up from you. You wanna know why? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because she doesn't want you to know that she is past that and trying to work the courage to talk to you. She is trying to protect herself. She only got you back in her life recently, as you got her. It'll happen eventually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When did you become so wise, Mac?" Jack tried to joke, but his voice wavered with emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When this loudmouth knuckledragger showed great deal of care for me and signed up for another tour. You are more than what you give yourself credit for, Jack. You taught me so much. I'm just returning some of the, how do you call it, Jack Dalton wisdom? But if you tell anyone about it, I'll deny it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My lips are sealed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, Jack yawned and Mac chuckled. It was a long time coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mere. Get some rest until they come to get us." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked from him to Riley hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll keep watch, don't worry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gave in faster than Mac thought he would and settled on Mac's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Couple of hours later, the director of China Central Intelligence was met with the sight of the three of them asleep more or less on top of each other as the girl had moved towards the older man and she was settled on his shoulder, and the boy had his head set on top of the older man's hair. They look peaceful and he almost didn't want to wake them up. But they had transport to catch so they could make it home in time for the New Year. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>